


It's Over

by V_eliza



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grizzam, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Grizz couldn’t breathe. The past 24 hours had been too much. How could everything have fallen apart so quickly? With Campbell pulling the strings, new ham wouldn’t make it to Christmas. Grizz knew what he had to do if he wanted to live to see his family again. It was time he took charge...





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes xx

_Town Meeting, 10 am @ the church_ – Lexie and Harry

Grizz couldn’t breathe. The past 24 hours had been too much. Coming home to chaos and finding out Sam was now a father, it was killing him. How could everything have fallen apart so quickly? Deep down Grizz knew the answer and it instilled a dread in him like nothing before… Campbell. Even without the power he now had, Campbell was dangerous. He thrived on fear and intimidation. With him pulling the strings, new ham wouldn’t make it to Christmas. Grizz knew what he had to do if he wanted to live to see his family again. It was time he took charge and the town meeting was the perfect place to do it.

The walk to the church was quiet. Everything looked the same, yet it felt so different and that terrified Grizz. The place he once considered safe had become hostile, the people full of anger. This was no longer a town, it was a battlefield. As Grizz approached the church only one thing was on his mind, one person to be more precise. The boy he was falling in love with, the first person he truly opened up to, the man who was now a father… Sam. Grizz was so enchanted by the sight of Sam that he barely noticed the bundle of blankets sleeping soundly in Becca’s arms. Panic spread through his veins as he considered how to deal with this situation. Should he walk up to the new parents giving them a polite nod as he passed into the church, or should he wait until they were insides and out of his way? Luckily for Grizz, the time he spent worrying made the decision for him. Becca and Sam had already made their way into the building. He would have to deal with the Sam situation later. The town meeting was about to begin.

 _Well, it’s now or never. Do this for Allie and Will,_ Grizz thought as he bravely strode through the church doors, preparing himself for what was to come. Knowing the risks of what he was about to do, Grizz sat himself at the very back of the church allowing for an easy escape should things not go to plan. From across the room, Gwen nodded knowingly at Grizz. To onlookers it was nothing more than a polite nod of acknowledgement but the two explorers knew it meant more. It was silent encouragement, a confirmation that someone had Grizz’s back. He wasn’t alone. He could do this.

A loud bang startled the crowd of teens. The doors had been swung open and the new mayors (and their puppet master) were making their way to front of the room, ready to take charge. Campbell and the guard stood behind the leaders, all sporting different looks. One guilt, one satisfaction, one confidence and one arrogance. Lexie cleared her throat and stepped forward.

“Thank you for coming. I know you all have a lot of questions about how things are going to change but for now we just need you to listen. Harry and I have decided that Allie and Will’s trial will be postponed until we have all adjusted to the change in leadership.” At the mention of the former mayors name, a look of regret and internal conflict overcame Luke’s face, it was a look that quickly caught Helena’s eye. In that moment one thing became clear to Grizz, Luke knew he had messed up and Helena knew it too, but both were too scared of Campbell to fight to make things right. It was up to Grizz to fix things and he needed to do it now. He stood tall, ready to defend what was right.

“So you’re gonna keep them locked up until you know you have complete control over the rest of us?” Everyone turned to look at Grizz, some with relief but most with betrayal.

“That’s not what I’m saying Grizz… I’m saying that-”

“I know it’s not what you’re saying… it’s what Campbell is telling you to say!” Murmurs began to spread through the room, realisation beginning to take over people. The fog was staring to clear and the citizens of New Ham were beginning to see who really held the power. Campbell knew he needed to act quickly before he lost control. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Grizz. The crowd instantly went silent, many cowering behind their seats. Yet Grizz stood strong, ready to take the hit if it would save the town.

“Go on Campbell, show everyone who you really are. Someone who is willing to kill whoever disrupts his quests for power. Shoot me! You want to control everyone through fear but it isn’t going to work, I see through all of this. You made Harry run for mayor and, when you realised Lexie would win, you changed strategies. You could take the power instead of earning it. That’s what you did right? You found a way to take what you didn’t deserve!”

Bravery took over Grizz as he stared death in the face. He couldn’t let this go, Allie didn’t deserve this. Will didn’t deserve this. None of them did. Grizz turned to the crowd and began to speak directly to them.

“Is this how you want to live? Locking people up based on another persons word is a dangerous thing to do. What’s to stop you from having someone arrested because they said something you disagree with? Did you see how quickly you turned on Allie? It’s terrifying. We aren’t those people, we can’t become a mob. If we want to survive we need to think logically. Lexie and Harry can’t keep us alive. Lexie is ruling out of spite, desperate to prove she can do things better than Allie, and Harry is being controlled by someone who wants nothing but chaos. I hate to break it to you, but we are going to have to work and do things we don’t want to do if we are going to survive this. We don’t have parents to rely on anymore.”

Grizz took a deep breath and willed the tears back at the thought of his parents. But he couldn’t fall apart, not now. He needed to finish this. He turned back to Campbell as he spoke to New Ham.

“One day we are going to have to tell people what happened here. Maybe we will tell our parents or maybe we will have our own kids here and tell them. But there is one thing we need to decide. What story do you want to tell? The one where we turned on each other because we weren’t getting what we wanted, because we were naïve and childish. Or the one where we worked our asses off to become a function society. You can’t have both. Choose. Now. Who do you want to be?”

Gwen stood. Sam, Becca and Kelly stood. Gordie and Helena stood. And soon enough the entire room was stood behind Grizz as he stared down the barrel of Campbell’s gun.

“It’s over Campbell”


End file.
